Blog użytkownika:Nikusia212/Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni
Witam serdecznie wszystkich obecnych na premierze mojego kolejnego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się tak samo jak poprzednie :} albo nawet bardziej. No to nie będę przedłużać, zapraszam <3 PROLOG Każda droga w pewnym miejscu się rozwidla. Wybieramy różne drogi myśląc, że kiedyś się spotkamy. Widzisz jak ktoś coraz bardziej się oddala. 'To nic jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. W końcu się spotkamy Adrien Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam do Paryża, tak zwanego miasta zakochanych. Narazie nic się nie układa. Muszę zostawić się co tera pocznę. Jestem z Léą już prawie rok i ustaliliśmy, że spróbujemy żyć związku na odległość, ale mam coraz więcej wątpliwości. Właściwie to nie potrafiłem nic powiedzieć, naszą rozmową wyglądała mniej więcej w ten sposób; -Hej, kochanie - przywitała się, po czym zauważyła smutek na mej twarzy - coś się stało? -Nie, to znaczy tak... Wyjeżdżam do Paryża. -Na jak długo? - Mówiła we łzach. -Z tego co wiem, to na stałe. - Patrzyłem na panele w jej pokoju, nie żeby je oglądać, ale nie chciałem patrzeć jej w oczy kiedy to mówię. -To nic, naszą miłość przetrwa. Damy radę. - Przytuliła mnie, po czym namiętnie pocałowała. Już wtedy miałem jej powiedzieć: "Będzie nam ciężko, mam dużo wątpliwości. Rozłąka i związek na odległość to nie jest to. Chcę dalej z tobą być ale...", spanikowałem i nie mówiłem jej co mi leży na sercu. Bałem się i martwiłem o nią. Miała już pewne przeżycia przez które chodziła do psychologa, kiedyś chciała nawet popełnić samobójstwo. W mojej głowie kłębiła się straszna myśl: "co będzie jak się rozstaniemy?" A jak znowu spróbuje odebrać sobie życie? Tego najbardziej się boję. ---- Wyleciałem z lotniska z samego rana. Ojciec jak zwykle był zajęty pracą, a ja siedziałem słuchając muzyki i myśląc co wydarzy się w nowej szkole, czy znajdę przyjaciół, a może od nowa się zakocham... Co wtedy? Léa zostanie sama? W sumie to sam nie wiem jak to zrobimy. Mam wrażenie jakby nasz związek się "wypalił". Czy to prawda? Nasze emocje zamieniły się spowrotem w przyjacielskie uczucia. Z mojej strony chyba tak, ale z jej? Marinette Jutro początek roku, wakacje właśnie się kończą. Ciekawe czym zadziwi mnie nowa klasa. Pewnie jak zwykle będę siedziała w ławce z Alyą, o ile ona nie zastąpi mnie na Nino. Nie zdziwiłam się, gdyby tak się stało, widziałam jak na siebie patrzą. Alya mi o czymś nie powiedziała. No cóż, jeżeli moje podejżenia się sprawdzą, to będę siedziała sama, albo z jakimś nowym, nową. Co do mojego życia miłosnego, to dzisiaj coś się zmieniło. Od jakiegoś czasu spotykam się z Jeanem( po polsku Jan ) bardzo go lubię. Czuję się dobrze w jego towarzystwie. Dzisiaj, kiedy poszliśmy na spacer, zapytał czy będę jego dziewczyną. Zgodziłam się, po czym mnie przytulił. To było tak nagle, nie spodziewałam się tego. Taki nagły przypływ emocji kazał mi powiedzieć "tak", ale czy to jest miłość? Czy tylko przyjaźń? Szczerze mówiąc do tego czasu traktowałam go jak każdego przyjaciela, teraz nasze relacje się zmienią. Rozdział 1 Adrien Limuzyna podwiozła mnie pod sam próg drzwi szkoły. Wysiadłem z samochodu i ruszyłem w stronę klasy w której miałem się uczyć. Mot -Drogie dzieci, przedstawiam wam nowego ucznia, Adriena. Zapewne znacie już go z różnych czasopism i pokazów mody. Adrien, usiądź w drugiej ławce obok Marinette. - Wskazała palcem nauczycielka, po czym wykonałem polecenie. -Cześć. - Szepnęłem do niebieskookiej. -Hej, Adrien tak? -Tak. -Marinette, miło mi. - Podała mi dłoń. - W tym czasie czułem jak obserwuje mnie brunet z ostatniej ławki. -Opowiedziałabyś mi trochę o osobach z klasy? Bo wiesz... Jestem nowy i... -Tak, jasne. To jest Alya, chodzi z Nino, prowadzi też szkolnego bloga, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Obok siedzi Nino, jest świetnym DJ-em. Z tamtej strony siedzi Chloe, taka nasza lalka dbająca tylko o siebie i swój wygląd, siedzi z nią Sabrina, jej wierny pachołek. Tam siedzi Alix, doskonale jeździ na rolkach, a z nią Mylene, miła i ogólnie fajna. - Opowiadała tak dłuższą chwilę, ostatnią osobą jaką scharakteryzowała był niejaki Jean, jej chłopak. Wydawał mi się tajemniczy, moim zdaniem coś ukrywa, ale jak narazie nie zamierzam się wychylać. Dzisiejszego dnia chyba zyskałem przyjaciółkę. Marinette Całkiem miły ten nowy chłopak, chociaż myślałam, że skoro ma bogatego tatusia to będzie równie rozpuszczony jak Chloe, a jednak się myliłam. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, jest naprawdę fajny. Po szkole zaczepił mnie mój chłopak,kiedy rozmawiałam z Adrienem cały czas nas obserwował. -Zgadnij kto. - Mówił zasłaniając mi oczy. -Przystojny, niebieskooki chłopak, dla którego można stracić głowę. - Odpowiedziałam obracając się w jego stronę i całując w policzek. -A zgadnij, czego ten chłopak nie lubi? -No nie wiem... Oświeć mnie. - Byłam lekko zdziwiona, ale nadal uśmiechnięta. Chwycił mnie za nadgarstek. -Nie lubię kiedy moja dziewczyna podrywa i podpisuje się innym chłopakom. - Zaczął ściskać moją dłoń. -Aaaalee ja nie wiem o czym ty mówisz... - Jego twarz przybrała inne barwy, mogłam z niej wyczytać złość. -Chyba żartujesz, widziałem jak patrzyłaś na tego nowego. -Puść mnie, to boli. - Powiedziałam smutna. On wypuścił moją rękę, była zaczerwieniona, chwyciła ją drugą dłonią. -Masz przestać się z nim widywać. -Nie będziesz mi mówił z kim mam się spotykać, jesteś moim chłopakiem, a nie władcą. -Przepraszam. - Powiedział lekko skruszony, zdziwiło mnie to. -Taaa... Wiesz co? Cześć. - Te słowa wypowiedziałam bez wyrazu jakiejkolwiek emocji, to były takie postępowanie słowa. Odwróciłam się i odeszłam nie odbywając się. Ruszyłam w stronę domu, kiedy byłam już w piekarni zadzwonił mój telefon. -O, cześć Adrien. - Przywitałam się, w szkole wymieniliśmy się numerami. -Hej Marinette, jesteś dziś zajęta? -Nie, w sumie to nie. -To, czy mogłabyś mnie oprowadzić po Paryżu? Bo w sumie nie wiem gdzie znajduje się co. Oczywiście jakbyś miała coś przeciwko, to spoko. Wiem, że to może dziwnie wyglądać i nie chcę cię też skłócić z Jeanem, więc... -Czekaj, dasz mi coś do powiedzenia? Tak z chęcią cię odprowadzę, przyda mi się trochę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. To o której? -Za pół godziny pod szkołą, pasuje ci? -Ok, to widzimy się. - Rozłączyłam. W sumie to miałam ogromną ochotę na spacer, musiałam sobie przemyśleć moją dzisiejszą kłótni z Jeanem. Nigdy taki nie był, zawsze spokojny, miły i kochany, a dzisiaj? Coś z nim nie grało. Przez chwilę, przyznam, przestraszyłam się go. Nadal jeszcze boli mnie nadgarstek, był lekko siny. Posmarowałam go specjalną maścią na siniaki i ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Adrien Kiedy wychodziłem ze szkoły miałem podejść do Mari i zapytać czy odprowadzi mnie po Paryżu, ale rozmawiała z Jeanem, więc nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Usiadłem na murku czekając na limuzynę, a kątem oka obserwując tok ich rozmowy. To dziwne, chyba się kłócili, chłopak chwycił dziewczynę za rękę, ale nie tak naturalnie, trzymał ją w nadgarstku. Widziałem smutek na jej twarzy, a na jego...złość. Ciekawe o co się kłócili, ale z resztą to nie moja sprawa, zadzwonię do niej później. Kiedy wykonałem telefon do niebieskookiej wydawała się poddenerwowana, w sumie to jej się nie dziwię. Zawsze po ostrej wymianie zdań z ojcem ciśnienie skacze mi jak szalone. Za chwilę mamy się spotkać pod szkołą. Wziąłem prysznic i przebrałem się, po czym ruszyłem w umówione miejsce. Już tam czekała, ale nie była sama, stała obok niej Chloe. Blondynka wyrwała z ręki Marinette jakiś zeszyt, lub pamiętnik, pobiegłem pomóc Mari. -Chloe oddaj mi to! - Krzyczała. -A bo co? Nic mi noe zrobisz, przypominam kto tu jest córką burmistrza. -Tak, masz rację jesteś córką burmistrza, ale zbyt często to wykorzystujesz. Mało tego, posługujesz się władzą której nie posiadasz aby gnębić innych. Sama jesteś tak niesamodzielna, że nawet nie potrafisz posmarować kromki chleba masłem. - Wtrąciłem, ona natomiast spojżała morderczym wzrokiem na Marinette. -Jeszcze tego pożałujesz. - Zagroziła cicho, tak żebym nie usłyszał, ale trochę jej to nie wyszło. Na szczęście zaraz po tym odeszła od nas, a my mogliśmy spokojnie zwiedzać miasto zakochanych. Marinette Postanowiłam na sam koniec pokazać Adrienowi moje ulubione miejsce w Paryżu. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim co się dało, czułam się przy nim bezpieczna. Przyjaźnimy się,to jest pewne, ale może coś jeszcze do niego czuję. Nawet o tym nie chcę myśleć "Jean to mój chłopak" powtarzałam sobie. W czasie drogi mój towarzysz zauważył na ręce obszernego siniaka. -Co ci się stało w nadgarstek? - Zapytał zmartwiony. Jego piękne zielone oczy wyrażała troskę, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyłam u Jeana. -Mi? Nic. Nie ważne, powiedzmy, że się uderzyłam. - Tak o rękę mojego chłopaka, a on przypadkowo zaciskał ją coraz mocniej. Schowałam rękę głębiej do rękawa. -Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. -Wiem, Adrien, ale nie. Przepraszam. -No dobrze, zmieńmy może temat...Widziałem jak kłóciłaś się z Jeanem, coś nie tak? - I znowu te oczy. W tym momencie chyba obwiniał się o naszą kłótnię. - To nic, takiego ważnego. Chociaż powiem ci, że zmienił się, odkąd zaczęliśmy chodzić. Stał się bardziej stanowczy, często nie ma czasu spotkać się za mną... Nie wiem o co chodzi. -Nie martw się Mari, wszystko się ułoży. - Objął mnie ramieniem, przeszedł przez mnie taki ciepły prąd, znowu czułam się bezpiecznie. Adrien Zmartwił mnie ten siniaki na nadgarstku Marinette, czułem, że miał z nimi coś wspólnego Jean. Słońce powoli zaczęło chować się za horyzontem kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się przed jakimś starym opuszczonym budynkiem. -Pokażę ci teraz moje ulubione miejsce, nikogo jeszcze tu nie zaprowadziłam. - Powiedziała Mari, po czym wyskoczyła i ściągnęła drabinę że schodów pożarowych. Ruszyłem za nią, prowadziła mnie na sam dach, a tam usiadła na płaskiej powierzchni, dołączyłem do niej. Naprzeciwko ujżałem piękny zachód słońca, a kiedy już całkowicie znikło widziałem coś, czego nie da się opisać. Węża Eiffla była pięknie oświetlona tak jak cała panorama miasta. -To jest magiczny widok. - Powiedziałem cicho wpatrując się w przestrzeń, zwróciłem głowę w jej stronę. - Dlaczego? - Zapytałem, a ona chyba nie wiedziała o co chodzi, więc dokończyłem. - Dlaczego akurat mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? -Nie wiem, poprostu poczułam, że tobie mogę wszystko powiedzieć i pokazać coś co kocham w tym mieście. Po tej wypowiedzi nasze twarze zaczęły się zbliżać, dzieliło nas pięć centymetrów... Cztery... Trzy...Dwa... Jeden... Nagle ona schyliła głowę. -Nie, nie możemy i nie powinniśmy... - Powiedziała. Rozdział 2 Adrien Marinette miała rację, ona miała chłopaka, a ja chodziłem z Léą. Ale w towarzystwie niebieskookiej zapomniałem o wszystkim, otaczający nas świat i związane z nim problemy znikały. Czy ja rzeczywiście się zakochałem? Nie, to nie możliwe ... A może jednak? Sam nie wiem, nie jestem pewien moich uczuć. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy przyglądając się jak życie w Paryżu spowalnia, usypia. To była miła cisza, nawet nie zauważyłem, że Léa do mnie dzwoniła. Trafiłem rachubę czasu. Kiedy nastała godzina 22 ruszyliśmy w stronę domu, odprowadziłem Marinette, a później sam skierowałem się do mojej willi. Miałem już położyć się do snu, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. -Cześć Adrien. - Powiedział dziewczęcy głos. -O hej Mari, chcę ci jeszcze raz podziękować... -Mari?! Kim ona jest? Za co chcesz jej podziękować? -A, Léa. Przepraszam, jestem trochę rozkojarzony. -A więc... Kto to ta Mari? -Koleżanka, oprowadzała mnie po Paryżu. -Niech ci będzie, wierzę. Już za tobą tęsknię, a ty za mną? -Ja... No ten... Pewnie, cały dzień o tobie myślę. - Skłamałem, nie miałem nawet czasu, od południa zwiedzam miasto i dopiero teraz wróciłem. - Wybacz, ale kończę. Jestem zmęczony po dzisiejszym dniu. -No, to papa. - W jej głosie wyczułem wątpliwość, jakby nie wierzyła i ufała mi. Marinette Co ja robię? Chciałam tego pocałunku, ale nie mogłam. Chyba rzeczywiście coś do niego czuję, ale moje uczucia co do Jeana nie mogą tak poprostu przeminąć. Co jak co, ale coś jednak musiało nas połączyć skoro jesteśmy razem. Następnego dnia Obudził mnie głos mojej mamy, która stała nad łóżkiem i lekko trzepała moją ręką. -Marinette wstawaj, szkoła zaczęła się godzinę temu. -Co?! Czemu mnie nie obudziliście? -Byliśmy w piekarni, myślałam, że już wyszłaś. Szybko wstałam, a mama poszła na dół. Biegnąc do łazienki musiałam się potknąć, stłóc mój ulubiony kubek i na niego upaść. Moje dłonie były pocharatane i wylewała się z nich krew. Otarłam je ręcznikiem i pobiegłam do szkoły. Dotarłam tam pięć minut przed końcem drugiej lekcji, postanowiłam, że nie opłaca mi się już wchodzić do klasy, więc poczekałam na korytarzu. Powtórzyłam sobie chemię, kiedy nagle zobaczyłam czerwone plamy na zeszycie. - No tak, zapomniałam o moich dłoniach. - Pomyślałam, po czym otarłam je chusteczkami. Dzwonek zadzwonił, a z klasy jako pierwsza wyszła Alya i podbiegając do mnie zapytała. -Hej, co się stało, czemu cię nie było? -Zaspałam. Później się jak zwykle potknęłam i skaleczyłam... - Nie pokazywałem jej moich dłoni, żeby się nie martwiła. -Czyli dzień jak co dzień. - Zażartowała, a ja uśmiechnęłam się. Później zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję i skierowaliśmy się do sali. Siedziałam jak zwykle z Adrienem. -Co ci się stało w dłonie? - Zapytał zmartwiony. Na moich rękach była krew. -Skaleczyłam się rano, długa historia... -Poczekaj... - Mówiąc to sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął plastry. -Skąd ty... -Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, a teraz dawaj rękę. Podałam mu dłoń, a ten najpierw delikatnie przetarł ją chusteczką, a później nakleił opatrunek. Jego palce były takie miłe w dotyku, przeszło mnie przez chwilę ciepło, spojrzałam na jego głęboko zielone oczy w których można się zawracać. Zrobił to samo, nasz wzrok się spotkał, trwałość jak w transie z którego nie chcemy się obudzić. Ocuciła nas nauczycielka, a właściwie to mnie. -O co przed chwilą zapytałam? -Ja... No ten... Yyy... -Znowu nie uważasz na lekcji, to już będzie twój ostatni wybryk, marsz do dyrektora! Wstałam i poszłam w stronę drzwi. Chloe pożegnała mnie tym swoim wrednym uśmieszkiem i podłożoną nogą. Jak zwykle musiałam się przewrócić. Otrzepując się z kurzu ruszyłam w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Wizyta u niego skończyła się naganą, po krótkiej rozmowie "Musisz się zmienić, nie możesz ciągle myśleć o niebieskich migdałków na lekcjach." wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Adrien -Biedna Marinette, najpierw skaleczona ręka, później potknięcie się w sali przez Chloe, a teraz wizyta od dyrektora. - Myślałem. - Ona chyba na serio ma pecha. Wyszłem z sali kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek i ujżałem niepokojący widok. Widziałem jak Jean rozmawia z Sabriną a później całuje ją w policzek, szepcząc jej coś do ucha. Dla mnie od początku był podejżany, wiedziałem. Jak on może zdradzać Marinette? Przecież to taka cudowna osoba, nie zasługuje na nią. Ale jak ja jej to powiem? Nie mam pojęcia, ale jedno jest pewne, ona musi wiedzieć. I pomyśleć, że sama nie chciała go zdradzić, wiedziała, że nie powinniśmy się całować. Pobiegłem do niej, ale Jean chyba mnie zauważył, bo ruszył za mną w pościg. -Marinette! - Krzyknąłem. -O cześć Adrien i... Jean? - Obejżałem się do tyłu, on podszedł do niej i objął ją. -Marinette, nie ufaj mu, on cię zdradza. - Zwróciła głowę w stronę chłopaka. -Czy ty go Słyszysz? On kłamie, bo jest o ciebie zazdrosny, czy ty tego nie widzisz? Od początku mu się podobasz. Podanym chyba powinnaś coś wiedzieć, on ma dziewczynę. Założę się, że ci nie powiedział. - Bronił się Jean, a Marinette spojżała na mnie smutnym, nawet nie, bardziej zawiedzionym wzrokiem. Jej fiołkowe oczy zeszkliły się. -Marinette, ja nie powiedziałem ci, bo to nie było takie ważne, dopiero kiedy coś do ciebie poczułem... -Wiesz co? Lepiej już idź. - Powiedziała smutno, widziałem w jej oczach łzy. Ruszyłem w stronę domu, przygnębiony i smutny. Marinette Nie chodzi mi o to, że ma dziewczyne, tylko, że mnie okłamał. Niewiele się znamy, ale jednak mu zaufałam, jestem taka naiwna. -Idziemy dziś do kina? - Zapytał Jean kiedy Adrien opuścił nasze towarzystwo. -Nie, ja idę już do domu... -Odprowadzić cię? -Nie, nie musisz... Poszłam do domu, cały czas myśląc, nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy po policzkach zaczęły mi spływać słone łzy. *** Bardzo, ale to bardzo was przepraszam ale dzisiaj nie pojawi sie next. Przede mną okropny tydzień zawalony sprawdzianami i kartkówkami, a do tego egzamin do bieżmowania, do czwartku nie pojawią się bowe opowiadania przepraszam. Ewentualnie jak znajdę chwilę wolną to wstawię kolejną część, ale nic nie obiecuję =* Rozdział 3 Wreszcie! Jutro piątek! Ten tydzień się skończył, podsumowując... 4 sprawdziany, 3 kartkówki,2 pytania plus Egzamin do bieżmowania -_- Wykańczam się :( ale nie będę się użalać tutaj nad sobą, więc nie przedłużam, nexik ! :3 Adrien Nie wiedziałem co mam robić, zależy mi na niej, naprawdę. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takich emocji jak przebywam z Marinette. Léa nie potrafiła wywołać u mnie takich uczuć. To są dwie różne osoby, pytanie tylko którą z tych osób kocham? Wiem, jestem stuprocentowo pewny, że Jean zdradza Mari, ale jak jej to powiedzieć. Nie chcę jej ranić, a jednak kiedy jakoś spróbuję pokazać drugą twarz jej chłopaka, zranię ją. czemu to musi być tak skomplikowane? Następnego dnia Dzisiaj wcześnie poszedłem do szkoły, w nocy cały czas myślałem o fiołkowookiej i planie jak mam jej to powiedzieć, żeby uwierzyła. Wymyśliłem plan, właśnie go dopracowywałem, kiedy z moich rozmyślań wybił mnie głos Sabriny. Rozmawiała przez telefon, słyszałem tylko: "Tak, będę... Dzisiaj o 17 na placu przy wieży... Wiem przecież... Kończę buziaczki... Ja też cię kocham." To musiał być Jean. A kto inny mówiły do Sabriny, że ją kocha. Marinette musi się dowiedzieć i to jak najszybciej. Nagle zobaczyłem Alye, zatrzymałem ją chwytając za ramię. -Czego chcesz? - Zapytała, usłyszałem lekką złość. -Proszę pomóż mi. -A to niby czemu, kłamałeś. Dlaczego teraz mam ci uwierzyć? -Tak, wiem, skłamałem. Przepraszam za to was wszystkich. Ale, teraz uwierz mi. Nie kłamię, tu chodzi o Marinette. - Zaczęła słuchać z zaciekawieniem. - A konkretnie o Jeana. On ją zdradza, słyszałem dzisiaj rozmowę Sabriny. Co prawda nie jestem pewny, ale wczoraj całował ją po policzku. Nie sądzisz, że to podejżane? - Kiwnęłam lekko, prawie niezauważalnie na tak -I co my mamy teraz zrobić? -Widzisz, jakbym ja ją tam zaprowadził, boję się, że pomyśli, że robię to specjalnie. Jeszcze bardziej ją zranię... -To może ja pójdę z nią tam, pod pretekstem spaceru. Musi się dowiedzieć, że z niego jest taka świnia. To o której i gdzie mają się spotkać? -Dzisiaj o 17, na placu przy wieży. -Dobra, zaprowadzę ją. Dzięki. Ja... Wiedziałam. Nie zraniłbyś jej... - Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała cichutko, tak żebym tylko ja ją usłyszał. Marinette Źle się dzisiaj czułam, głowa mnie bolała. To pewnie przez nadmiar emocji, które ostatnio mieszają mi się w głowie. Nie poszłam do szkoły. Kiedy poczułam się odrobinę lepiej postanowiłam wstać wreszcie z łóżka i zjeść śniadanie. Nie, wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić, chodziłam tam i z powrotem, myśląc co mam uczynić. Naprawdę lubię Adriena, ale... jak on mógł tak po prostu, bezpodstawnie oskarżyć mojego chłopaka o zdradę. Wolny czas wykorzystałam na wykonanie kolejnego projektu. Naszkicowałam piękną sukienkę, wlałam na rysunek, jak i również na wykonanie, wszystkie moje uczucia. Dół sukienki był biały, bie wiem czemu ale kolor kojarzy mi się ze smutkiem, myślę że było to uczucie zdrady, utracenie bezpieczeństwa, które czułam przy Adrienie. Ale w miarę wysokości kolor biały przerażała się w czerwień. Początkowo delikatny, ale im wyżej, tym mocniejszy, ciemniejszy, to miłość. Ale czemu? Nie rozumiem... Kiedy projektuję i szyję ubrania, zatracam się w tym, nie myślę o problemach. Swoje emocje przekazuję na projekt. Czyżby czuła coś do Adriena? Nawet jeśli, to jest coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie czułam. Rozdział 4 Zwycięską bitwę należy uccić. Najlepiej śwoeżym i ciepłym nexikiem, prosto z pieca :* Marinette Tego samego dnia 16:30 Przed chwilą zadzwoniła do mnie Alya, zaproponowała spacer. - Dobrze, pójdę. Świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi. - Odpowiedziałam. - To za dziesięć minut będę u ciebie. Papa. - Po tych słowach rozłączyła się. Przebrałam się i zeszłym na dół, do piekarni. Alya jak zwykle była punktualnie, zupełne przeciwieństwo mojej osoby. Idąc początkowo się nie odzywałyśmy, szłyśmy w ciszy. Ale to nie była męcząca cisza, czułam, że rozumiemy się bez słów. W końcu odezwała się. - O czym myślisz? - O nas, o życiu, Adrienie... O wszystkim... - O Adrienie? - Zapytała zdziwiona, widocznie powiedziałam to na głos. - Tak, to znaczy... Nie. Sama nie wiem. - Powiedz mi co myślisz. - Mówiła czule. - Ja, sama nie wiem co czuję. Czasami wydaje mi się, że Adrien... - Zakochałaś się w nim! - Nie, ja... Ja nie wiem... - Zaufaj swojemu sercu, ono nie kłamie. Nagle spojrzałyśmy jednocześnie w stronś wieży Eiffly. Stała tam Sabrina i... Jean?! Jak? Co on tam robił, widziałam jak składa na jej ustach pocałunek. Jak on mógł mi to zrobić? Ufałam mu. Nie wiedziałam czy jestem bardziej smutna czy wściekła. Ruszyłam w ich stronę pewnym krokiem, nawet nie kontrolowałam mojego zachowania, po prostu szłam. - Ty świnio! - Krzyknęłam, oni Momentalnie się od siebie okleili. Dałam mu z liścia. - Jak mogłeś, ufałam ci, darzyłam uczuciem... A ty? Nawet myślałam, że na ciebie nie zasługuję, a ty? Bawiłeś się mną. Ale skoro wolisz tą zapyziałą lafiryndę, proszę bardzo. - Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej nie pozwoliłam. - A ty się nie odzywaj! Wiesz co? Żal mi ciebie, wiedz, że jak ktoś raz dopuścił się już zdrady, zrobi to znowu. - Zwróciłam się spowrotem do chłopaka, jego policzek był zaczerwieniony. - To co nas łączyło... To już przeszłość. Z nami koniec. - Odwróciłam się i chciałam odejść, kiedy nagle znowu poczułam znajomy uścisk na moim nadgarstku. - Puść mnie! - Nie ty będziesz dyktowała warunki, nie ty decydujesz. - Powiedział wściekły, przez chwilę się go bałam, ale bie okazywałam tego. - Najwyraźniej to robię. - Wyrwałam się. - Zrywam z tobą. - Odwróciłam się i poszłam w stronę przyjaciółki. Do moich oczu napływały łzy. - Jeszcze tego pożałujesz. - Usłyszałam głos chłopaka. Gdy byłam bliżej Aly przyśpieszyłam tępo. Przytuliłam się do niej, ona odwzajemniła uścisk. Teraz zaczęłam żewnie płakać, nic już nie ukrywałam, nie było czego. Moje uczucia wypłynęły wraz ze słyną cieczą na moich policzkach. Stałyśmy tak dłuższą chwilę, nic nie mówiłyśmy, a jednak doskonale wiedziała co myślę. Nie wiem czy jestem bardziej wściekła czy smutna. Zdradził mnie, nienawidzę go! Jestem jakąś lalką, że można tak po prostu bawić się moimi uczuciami? Adrien miał rację. Adrien... Jaka ja byłam głupia, nadal jestem. Czy naprawdę nie zasługuję na nikogo? Każdy chce mnie zranić. Jestem... nie potrafię określić moich uczuć. Ma przyjaciółkę przy sobie, ale jednak jestem sama, czuję się samotna. Wszędzie pustka. ---- Objęła mnie ramieniem i szłyśmy jak zwykle w ciszy do parku. Przysiadłyśmy przy fontannie, Alya jako pierwsza odważyła się przerwać tą męczącą, głuchą ciszę. - Przepraszam Marinette... - Teraz to ona zalała się łzami. - Ale za co? - Zapytałam patrząc jej w oczy. - To wszystko przez mnie... To ja cię tam zaprowadziłam. Gdyby nie ja, ty byś teraz nie cierpiała, widzę jak bardzo cię zraniłam. - Przestań, to nie ty mnie zraniłaś tylko Jean. Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, że akurat wtedy on będzie z Sabriną. Nie planowałaś tego. - Nie. To... Ja musiałam ci powiedzieć, tylko nie wiedziałam jak. - Wiedziałaś, że mnie zdradzał? - Nie... To znaczy... Uwierzyłam Adrienowi. Powiedział mi, że słyszał rozmowę Sabriny przez telefon. Podejrzewał, że to z Jeanem umawiała się... Wiedział, że kiedy on ci to powie, to mu nie uwierzysz, bo już raz zawiódł twoje zaufanie. Więc, to ja cię tu wzięłam, to wszystko moja wina. Nie zasługuję na twoją przyjaźń. - Nie twoja. Chciałaś dobrze, ja to wiem. Jesteś, byłaś i zawsze będziesz moją najlepszą i najukochańszą przyjaciółką. Przytuliłyśmy się. Był wieczór, kiedy rozeszłyśmy się do domów, tradycyjnie szatynka mnie odprowadziła. W pokoju siedziałam może godzinę, nie potrafłam usiedzieć na miejscu. Ruszyłam w stronę starego i opuszczonego budynku. To jest magiczne miejsce. Niesamowity widok zasypiającwgo Paryża przyprawiał mnie o zachwyt. Siedziałam na krawędzi dachu, przyglądając się wspaniałemu widokowy. Nagle poczułam ciepło, ktoś dotknął mojego ramienia, podniósł swoją dłoń i położył ją na mojej. Odwróciłam się nerwowo i ujżałam... Rozdział 5 Przepraszam was za brak nextu przez ostatni czas. W sobotę miałam bardzo dużo obowiązków, więc jak tylko nadażyła się okazja, wyrwałam się wieczorem na rowery. A, że mam takiego pecha jak Marinette, nie chcąc wjechać rozpędzona w przyjaciółkę, musiałam skręcić na kamienną drogę chamując. Wpadłam w poślizg i wylądowałam w fosie. Na całe szczęście skończyło się to tylko siniakami, z tego co wiem to wyglądało groźnie. Przeżyłam! :D a więc obolała teraz piszę... ---- Marinette Odwróciłam się nerwowo i ujżałam Adriena. Spojrzałam w jego piękne zielone oczy, nasz wzrok spotkał się. - Przepraszam... - Powiedziałam cicho, wystarczająco głośno aby usłyszał. Usiadł obok mnie i nadal przyglądał się moim oczom. Szybko odwróciłam głowę, wracając do bezmyślnego patrzenia w przestrzeń. - To nie twoja wina... - Delikatnie przesunął mój podbródek w stronę jego twarzy. - Skoro zrezygnował i stracił taką piękną dziewczynę jest głupi. Nie jest, nie był ciebie godny. Nie zauważył jaka niezwykła jesteś. Ja ci powiem. Jesteś piękną,niezależną, mądrą i wspaniałą dziewczyną, Jean jest ślepy, nie zauważył tego kim jesteś, nadal nie dostrzega co stracił. Ja... -Przyglądał mi się, położył dłoń na moich palcach. Było tak jak tego dnia, kiedy oprowadzałam go po mieście. - Ja kocham cię. Złożył na mych ustach pocałunek. Adrien W tym momencie nic się nie liczyło, tylko ja i ona. Ja ją kocham, właśnie jej to powiedziałem i pocałowałem. Odwzajemniła gest. Było magicznie, nie potrafię określić co czułem, to było po prostu szczęście. Nigdy z nikim innym się tak nie czułem jak z Marinette, moją Mari. - Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć. - Odezwała się po chwili. - Ale ty... Nie mogę. - Czego i czemu nie możesz? - Bo ty, masz kogoś, wiem jak ona może się poczuć. Noe możesz jej tego zrobić. - Ja jej już nie kocham. Jesteś tylko ty i ja, nic innego nie liczy się już dla mnie. - Już jej nie kochasz? Nie można tak po prostu się odkochać. - Ja chyba nigdy jej nie kochałem, była dla mnie ważna, ale uświadomiłem sobie, kody cię spotkałem, że to nie była miłość. Jej oczy zeszkliły się, nie spodziewałem się tego gestu z jej strony. Przytuliła się do mnie. Czułem się jak w niebie, a nawet lepiej. Długo siedzieliśmy na dachu, a kiedy mrok objął Paryż, tak, że widać było tylko ciemność wstałyśmy i zaczęliśmy schodzić. Wchodząc na klatkę schodową Marinette potknęła się i o mało co nie spadła na sam dół, na ulicę. Na całe szczęście zdołałem ją w porę złapać. -Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. - Szepnąłem nieusłyszalnie do siebie. Marinette Jak zwykle po drodze do domu musiałam się potknąć, w tym wypadku mój upadek byłby bardzo groźny, albo nawet śmiertelny. Adrien był jednak o krok przed moim pechem, udało mu się mnie złapać. Jednak, kiedy przyciągnął mnie do siebie, moja niezdarność dała się we znaki i upadłam na niego. Leżeliśmy tak przez chwilę, a potem wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Wstaliśmy i wróciliśmy do domów, odprowadził mnie pod sam próg, pożegnał się i odszedł w stronę willi Agrestów. Adrien Kocham ją. Teraz pozostaje mi jedna rzecz która nie daje mi spokoju i muszę ją zrobić, a mianowicie chodzi o Léę. Jak mam jej powiedzieć, że nasz związek nie ma sensu i, że kocham kogoś innego. Myśl Adrien, myśl. Dotarłem do domu i była... 23:50?! Jak? Naprawdę długo tam siedzieliśmy, nawet nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy. Wróciłem i od razu położyłem się na łóżku, zasypiając od razu. Rano obudziła mnie Nathalia, mówiąc, że mój ojciec na mnie czeka w gabinecie. Lubię ją, w sumie jakby nie patrzył to ona tak jakby mnie wychowała, jest dla mnie prawie jak rodzina. Ojciec nigdy nie miał dla mnie czasu. Ubrałem się, zarzuciłem swoją torbę na ramię i poszłem w stronę gabinetu mojego rodzica. - Witaj Adrien. Mamy kilka ważnych spraw do omówienia...Usiądź. - Powiedział jal zwykle z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Byłem zdziwiony sytuacją, o czym on właściwie chce ze mną rozmawiać? -Po pierwsze, możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego ciągle wymykasz się z domu?! - Teraz jego ton nabrał barw gniewu. - O której ty właściwie wczoraj ty wróciłeś?! Gdzie byłeś? - Ja... - Nie, nie tłumacz się nawet. Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny. Jeszcze jedna próba wymkninięcia się z domu, a odezwę cię od wszystkiego. Nie będziesz chodzić do szkoły, skorzystamy z nauki domowej. - Ale tato! Jak możesz tak kontrolować moje życie?! Chcesz zamknąć mnie w tym domu jak w klatce! Nie rozumiesz, ty nawet nie próbujesz zrozumieć tego co ja czuję! - Dosyć tego! Wyjdź! Idź już do szkoły. - Jak tylko skończę osiemnaście lat uwolnię się od ciebie. -Powiedziałem cicho, po czym wykonałem rozkaz. Rozdział 6 Marinette Następnego dnia - Ja chyba źle robię... - Mówiłam do Aly spacerując z nią do szkoły. - Jak to? - No bo ja go chyba kocham... On wczoraj też mi to Wyznał, ale... - Przerwałam, bo zobaczyłam jak jakaś dziewczyna namiętnie całuje go przed wejściem do szkoły. - Ale jak mógłby wybrać mnie zamiast jej? - Wskazałam na dziewczynę. Była piękna, długie, rozpuszczone blond włosy, idealna, delikatna twarz. Była ubrana w czarne spodnie, wciągniętą w nie białą bokserkę i przewiązaną w pasie bluzę koloru morskiego. Moje oczy napełniły się łzami, pośpiesznie weszłam do budynku nie chcąc utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego z nikim. Usiadłam w ławce chowając twarz między dłonie. Adrien Byłem zdenerwowany poranną rozmową z ojcem. Stałem przed szkołą czekając na przyjaciół, kiedy nagle usłyszałem znajomy głos. - Adrien. - Odwróciłem się w stronę dźwięku i zanim się obejżałem, dziewczyna wisiała na mojej szyi tuląc się do mnie. - Léa? Skąd ty tu? Jak? Moje pytania przerwała namiętnym pocałunkiem. - Przyjechałam na wymianę uczniów, przez miesiąc będę tu mieszkać. - Wtedy podeszła do nas Alya, nie była zachwycona. - Ach tak? Wczoraj mówiłeś Marinette, że ją kochasz. A dzisiaj? Już całujesz się z inną. - Ale... - Zamknij się, ostatni raz ją zraniłeś. - Odeszła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. - Jaka Marinette? Kim ona jest? Adrien? - Wtrąciła Léa. - Musimy porozmawiać, bo tu chodzi o nasz związek. - Masz inną! Jak możesz! - Nie, jeszcze przed moim wyjazdem chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiłem. Nasz związek... - Nie kończ! Jesteś okropny! - Zaczęła żewnie płakać, odepchnęła mnie i pobiegła w stronę wieży. Nie miałem ochoty jej gonić, chciałem tylko iść do Marinette i wszystko jej wyjaśnić. Marinette Siedziałam tam słuchając obelg ze strony Jeana i Chloe. - Mówiłem ci, jesteś taka głupia. Myślałaś, że on tak poprostu z nią zerwie. Przeliczyłaś się. - Dobijał mnie Jean. - Co ty myślałaś? Że wybierze ciebie? Przecież ty z porównaniem do osiemdziesięcio letniej staruszki bez zębów, jesteś brzydka, a co dopiero z tą dziewczyną. Jesteś żałosna! - Obrażała mnie Chloe. Nie mogłam już wytrzymać więc wstałam i po prostu uciekłam. Usłyszałam tylko wołanie Aly. -Marinette? Gdzie ty biegniesz? Zaczekaj! Nie zwracałam na to uwagi biegłam przed siebie. Nie chciałam już iść na dach opuszczonego budynku, bo tam Adrien mógłby mnie znaleźć. Doszłam do wieży Eiffly i wjechałam windą na sam szczyt. Usiadłam na krawędzi metalowej konstrukcji i już nie płakałam. - Wiedziałam... Ale czemu on wczoraj powiedział, że mnie kocha. Czemu wszyscy bawią się moimi uczuciami. Czy to takie zabawne? Patrzeć na cudze cierpienie? - Z moich rozmyślań wybił mnie szloch z drugiej strony zabytku. Obejrzałam się do tyłu i zobaczyłam Léę, tak nazywała się dziewczyna Adriena, Alya kiedyś mi o tym wspominała. Stała na krawędzi i chyba zamierzała skoczyć. - Nie rób tego! - Co ty tam wiesz, wszystko mi się zawaliło, on mnie nie kocha, wybrał tą Marinette. - Obejrzała się do tyłu. - Jak to? - Zapytałam cicho, nie rozumiałam. Czyli z nią zerwał, on mnie jednak kocha. W moim sercu pojawiła się iskierka szczęścia. - Zaraz, to ty! Ty zniszczyłaś mój związek. - Zaczęła zbliżać się do mnie, w jej oczach widać było złość. Cofałam się, aż w końcu natknęłam się na koniec krawędzi wieży. - Nienawidzę cię. - Szarpała mną, próbowałam się od niej uwolnić, ale na marne. Oczy miałam szkliste. - Puść mnie. Proszę. - Powiedziałam drżącym głosem. - Jak sobie życzysz, w tym momencie popchnęła mnie i wypadłam. Spadałam, w jednej chwili widziałam całe moje życie. Nagle wszystko się skończyło już nic nie czułam. Adrien Wyszłem ze szkoły szukając mojej ukochanej, byłem już wszędzie; na dachu, w parku, w jej domu... Alya, również mi pomagała. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon, to była Léa. -Adrien? - Mówiła zapłakana. - Ja nie wiem jak to zrobiłam... - Dukała, bałem się o co jej chodziło. - Ona, nie oddycha... Wszędzie jest krew... Przyjdź tu... -Léa, co się stało? Gdzie jesteś? - Byłem bardzo zdenerwowany. -Plac koło wieży... Szybko. Rozłączyła się. Chwyciłem Alyę za nadgarstek i biegłem ile sił w nogach ciągnąc ją za sobą. Gdy dotarłem, nogi się pode mną ugięły. Widok Marinette całej w krwi mnie przerażał, pobiegłem do niej, położyłem jej głowę na moich kolanach. - Marinette... Ja cię kocham. Ty nie możesz. Proszę. - Płakałem. - Wróć do mnie, to nie może tak się skończyć. Słyszysz mnie? Kocham cię. Zawsze i mimo wszystko. - Słyszałem płacz Aly. Nagle podjechała policja i karetka. Szybko odepchneli mnie i ruszyli na pomoc Mari. - Uratujcie ją! Błagam. - Widziałem wyraz ich min, smutek z powodu śmierci kolejnej pacjentki. Nienawidzę tego słowa, "śmierć" oznacza koniec, niszczy wszystko. Młoda ratowniczka podeszła do nich z czarnym workiem. Dostałem szału. - Nie! Nie, nie, nie! - Przepychałem się między pracownikami szpitala. Przytuliłem się do niej. - Kocham cię... Powoli patrzyłem jak zakładają folię na jej ciało i wkładają ją do wozu. Policja Zabrała Léę do radiowozu. Ja nadal siedziałem na ziemi. W pewnym momencie Alya przytuliła mnie mocno. -Dzisiaj rano... - Nadal płakała. - Powiedziała mi, że... Ona cię kocha. Smutna, ale prawdziwa. Naszą historia kończy się w tragiczny sposób, żałuję tylko... Nasze drogi za późno się spotkały, wspólne chwile za krótko trwały. Żaden dzień się nie powtórzy, '' ''nie ma dwóch podobnych nocy, dwóch tych samych pocałunków dwóch jednakowo spojżeń w oczy Koniec * Jak zwykle, skończyłam serię smutnym końcem. Kolejna pojawi się niedługo. Pragnę serdecznie wam podziękować, za wszystko. Komentowanie Czytanie Obecność Uwielbiam was :*** Szzególne podziękowania: Kreska Ellexa526 Pawika Malina122 LadyAltman Werolupa Gabu21 Piotr9999 Nikusia212 ake Seryjny morderca Nikusia212 poszukiwana za zabijanie ludzi i faszerowanie fanów dżemem Dziękuję Werolupie której zawdzieńczam moją drugą nazwę <3 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach